the_arcadan_beltfandomcom-20200214-history
Starships
Fuel Variants - Gas Primarily gathered from the gas giant that Arcadia Prime orbits around, gas-powered transportation is ideal for shorter trips with high acceleration margins. Working very similarly to a 2050's Webb Drive, the more modern Apollo drive rapidly compresses and enriches hydrogen fuel and ignites the high-velocity mixture with various streams of plasma. This results in a high-powered thrust source who's power can be scaled with the influx of more fuel. - Solar The preferred fuel of the sunward Avalonians, Solar is practical for long distance flights with relatively low acceleration. Power gathered via the Solar panels onboard are routed to the EM drive/s and are converted to microwaves for thrust. This results in a persistent, non-scalable thrust supply that can drive a craft long distances comfortably. The Avalonian population have further practicalized this as a means of travel with a series of sun-orbiting stations that provide a constant supply of sunlight to the many ships Avalon has in the system. Defensive Systems - Magnetic Defense System (MDS) Generated by large electromagnets placed throughout the craft, an MDS system works to change the course of ferrous entities, such as common asteroids or slugs. - Point Defense Cannon (PDC) Mounted across the ship, Point Defense Cannons fire large concentrated volleys of small slugs towards incoming objects. - Laser Contact-Avoidance System (LCAS) Working similarly to PDCs, LCAS systems concentrate energy in the form of light on incoming objects and melt/ignite them. Offensive Systems - Electromagnetic Railgun Electromagnetic railguns use a series of powerful electromagnets to launch a large ferrous slug at insane velocities. This kind of warfare is typically used either against unmoving entities or at close range with active targets. - Missile Found commonly on many crafts, missiles carry a warhead payload at high speeds towards all types of targets. These weapons are widely used due to the fact they possess the ability to change its vector in-flight. - Repeater Cannon Comparable to a 2000's era "machine gun", a repeater cannon fires a spread of non-ferrous rounds using an explosive compound as propellant. Notable Starships IGS Dawn The largest ship ever constructed to date, The Interstellar Generation Ship, Dawn was capable of carrying well over 2 billion passengers over large distances. It utilized hundreds of Webb engines along its long hull, arranged in rings around the hull. These would disengage along the ship's flight to reduce weight. It's design was similar to a massive skyscraper and it would accelerate constantly at 9.8 m/s/s to simulate earth gravity. Halfway through the trip, the ship rotated in the opposite direction and began its deceleration. It is clad in a matte white, with large rivets connecting each panel together, with red and blue stripes along the hull. Sunchaser The sunchaser is Mark Janus's personal fighter/transport, later rigged to produce 20Gs in regular flight. He can survive this due to his many enhancements as well as stay sharp in controlling it. This was the ship he used when traveling to and from Ferona to get his nanite enhancements. It is the most fearsome ship in the System, due both to it's speed and impressive weaponry. It has twin overcharged repeater cannons on the front as well as a PDC on the rear, something never seen on ships of the size. It is clad in a golden metallic material with chromed Hybrid Engines. ACV Provincial The Arcadan Corporation Vessel Provincial is the Avalonian defense against the PKS Belial. It is covered in large sleek turrets and is powered purely by Solar Engines. The ship's organic design in tandem with it's white color and blue accent lighting make it one of the most beautiful vessels in the Arcadan system. It is owned by Paneris Industries, giving it one of the most advanced weapons systems in the system, more so than typical outer rim ships. PKS Belial The Peace Keeping Ship, Belial is controlled by the PKB of the Terra Continuance. It has several hangars mounted across its hull as well as a 'Planet Cracker' cannon mounted on the front. It is powered by purely Gas Engines to maintain a tactical advantage. It is one of the most feared ships in the system and has been victor in all combat situations. It is clad in a matte black paint and it's architecture is much like ancient 2020's era United States naval ships; purely utilitarian.